


When Portuguese was the trigger and Italian was the “coming out”

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 402 Haikyuu, English is not my native language, I suck at tagging, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, Please skip this one, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Smut, Spoiler chap 402, Spoilers, brazil hinata, but if you haven’t read, chap 402, haikyuu ending, have mercy on me, mention of phonesex, my first smut ever written, romantic, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Being together and being apart is something very common in their relationship.It all started in middle school and then it never ended.The thing is that in between all their important events, new languages were learnt and new feelings started.___I’ve just read chapter 402, Haikyuu has come to an end and I’m trying to cope with all of this.Thank you, Furudate-sensei.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	When Portuguese was the trigger and Italian was the “coming out”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my headcanon based on what Furudate has shown us in his last chapter. If you haven’t read it yet, please don’t go any further.  
> Thanks to anyone who’ll pass by.

They lived their lives together and apart multiple times over the years.

They encountered in middle school for the first time, one against the other one, with a volleyball net in between them. Then they became teammates in the same high school, where they were known as "the freak duo" from Karasuno. 

They took "the fallen crows from the concrete" to the Volleyball Nationals on their very first year; they became friends and then best friends; they graduated together and then they parted on different ways right after. 

One of them went ahead, to the V-League, being the youngest and the smartest setter known of his age; the other one went to Brazil in order to fulfill a promise made three years prior: they would have been on the same stage and one would have beaten the other, even if it would have taken ten or twenty years to reach that stage, meaning they would have been on the top of the world. 

Hinata fulfilled his promise, he came back to Japan and faced Kageyama, winning the Adlers vs MSBY match that had that season started. 

After three years they went together to the Olympics and they fought against Oikawa again, and this when they received a call from two different leagues and two different teams: Hinata went to the Brazilian Asas São Paulo while Kageyama was taken by Italian Ali Roma; they faced one another again. 

See? 

They kept encountering, playing against each other and together through years, without missing a bit of it. 

People thought they were enemies, people thought they were best friends. 

Being partners since high school, they were both. 

What people didn't know was that they were also something else; they wouldn't said that they were lovers, but maybe they were. 

* * *

That only time Kageyama came to Rio for 2016's Olympics, they shared their first kiss: it was in the heat of the moment, the night before Kageyama went back to Japan; they texted and facetimed during those months apart and decided to see each other off court that night. None of them realized that they missed each other so much, that when they saw each other, Hinata threw himself at Kageyama and Kageyama caught him. 

It wasn't the first time they hugged, but that was the first time they were apart for so long after three years spent together. They can say they didn't know who was the first to start, but Kageyama found his lips crashing on Hinata's, their tongues intertwined together, sweat coming down their necks and little moans coming through their throats.

They didn't go anywhere further, but something changed that night. 

They continued with calls and texts afterwards, but there was something lingering in their words. When they played their first game in the match between Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals, they exchanged gazes through the net and, if someone looked closer, they would have noticed the smirk on Kageyama's face every time his service was received by Hinata, the one on Hinata's face every time Kageyama tossed the ball. 

The aftermath of the match won by the Black Jackals was nice. 

-You're here- Kageyama said. 

-I'm here- Hinata said. 

They kept counting the tally between their winnings and losses, they were enclosed so much in their own bubble that the other world seemed inconsistent. Then Romero came, speaking to Hinata in Portuguese. 

It was the first time for Kageyama hearing him speaking a different language and it seemed strange to him, because Kageyama could only speak Japanese and English. 

Something in his chest melted. 

* * *

No one knew it, but that night they saw each other in Kageyama's apartment. 

They were kissing again, after so much time they haven't done it and they were looking for each other's limbs, for each other's mouths, for each other's hearts. 

They were obviously inexperienced; their hunger worked for them. 

Their hands were touching where no one touched before; they looked at each other naked, exploring every inch of exposed skin as it was the first time; although they've changed multiple times together in Karasuno's volleyball clubroom, being so intimate in a bedroom as adults was entirely different; being both hard in front of each other was embarrassing and turning on at the same time. 

That was the first time Kageyama Tobio learned that Hinata Shouyou had the habit of switching languages, especially during sex. 

When they were almost at the edge, when the setter was reaching his pleasure and the spiker was too, he heard his partner moaning words he was sure he couldn't understand. 

It was only after they both came, that Kageyama realized that Hinata was talking in Portuguese, remembering when he heard him talking to Romero in the moments post match, earlier that day. 

Kageyama was looking at the man next to him, who was out of breath as much as the setter was, and he thought that he didn't even understand what was happening. 

He wished he could hear Hinata speaking Portuguese once more. 

* * *

During Tokyo Olympics in 2021, they were assigned to same room. They had been apart for almost two years after playing in the same league in Japan till that moment; Hinata came back to Brazil, where the name of "Ninja Shouyou" was famous and there was another acquainted family waiting for him, while Kageyama signed with an Italian team and headed to Rome. 

It was not a bad thing, they were used to the "parting theme" of their lives, they knew that they would meet again eventually. 

They were supposed to see each other in 2020, then Coronavirus happened, then lockdown happened and then a lot of facetime sessions happened again - it was almost like their post-graduation period, but this time it was different: they not only missed each other as partners in volleyball, as best friends, they missed each other in a more physical way. 

And yeah, phonesex happened during a lot of their facetime sessions - when Kageyama could see Hinata coming saying something in Portuguese most of the times. 

So in 2021, when they played together in Tokyo Olympics and they shared the room and their bodies, he asked Hinata what he was saying in Portuguese, while they were so intimate. 

Hinata blushed so hard that he hid his face in the pillow. 

-Shouyou, please, I'm dying to know- Kageyama said.

They had been on given name basis since they reunited that year, since both in Brazil and in Italy almost no one called them by their surnames, so they both got used to it.

-Tobio, I... -. 

Kageyama waited patiently, frowning a bit as usual. Hinata gave in. 

-I was saying " _por favor, mais rápido_ ", which means "Please, faster". Are you glad now?- Hinata pouted. 

Kageyama blushed and got a boner instantly, even if they just had sex. 

It wouldn't mattered if tomorrow they had a game to go through; he embraced Hinata from behind, smelling his skin in the crock of his neck and drowning in it, dragging the spiker down with him. 

* * *

They were back playing against each other that day, in a match of the Italian Volleyball Serie A. 

The net dividing them was nothing, the match was tiring but marvelous. 

They had continued to stay on court for so much time that their promise of so many years ago has been fulfilled more than ten times. 

And every time they saw each other the night of every game they played against one another and together, they had sex, they went out eating, talking, bickering and gazing fondly at each other, only to have sex again the days after. 

Kageyama asked himself if they were lovers many times and he thought that yes, maybe they were. 

That night in Rome, in particular, he felt at ease, he felt like he was finally belonging somewhere else than the court; that place was Hinata's side, in a bedroom and outside of it. 

So when they came together that night, with Hinata moaning a hard " _sim, sim_ " - portuguese for "yes, yes" - the setter hugged him, letting him rest in his arms. 

So he said it. 

- _Ti amo_ , Shouyou-.

The other man looked at him in the eyes, melting in the blue of them and becoming as red as his own hair. 

-Have you just spoken in italian?- he asked. 

-Have I?- Kageyama said to himself. 

Then he realized that yes, he did speak in Italian, so he nodded. 

Hinata rushed towards him and kissed him hard, putting his hands in the setter's black hair.

When they parted, Hinata hummed. 

-You know, Tobio, those words are similar to something brazilian people tell to their lovers-. 

It was now time for Kageyama to blush. 

-They say " _te amo_ "- Hinata concluded. 

Knowledge came to Kageyama Tobio and he shivered, because maybe Hinata Shouyou was feeling the exact same thing he was feeling in that precise moment. 

-I love you too, Tobio-. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ve just died of fluffiness in here, sorry.
> 
> Also, I don't know Portuguese, I used Google translate, if there's something wrong with what I've written, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
